Feche os olhos
by chocolaten'cream
Summary: Mello e Matt sobrevivem após o caso Kira. E com o surgimento de um novo caso, os dois são obrigados a trabalhar com Near.
1. Um começo

**Fic feita por Chocolaten'Cream, nova parceira n.n**

**A gente n tem muito o q falar então vamos deixar vocês lerem logo 8D**

**Divirtam-se 8D**

**Aviso: Yaoi n.n**

-

-

Depois do caso Kira não tinha mais alternativa... Ele teria que trabalhar com Near. Por pouco ele e Matt não morreram. Matt havia conseguido fugir dos agentes que o perseguiam por um triz e ele deve a sorte de Takada ser tão idiota que escreveu seu nome verdadeiro errado. Mas, ele não queria... Era simplesmente humilhante.

Mello e Matt haviam sobrevivido, mas não haviam conseguido escapar da polícia. Mesmo colaborando com a captura de um bandido como Kira, não era possível negar a vida de crimes que os dois levavam na máfia. Mello e Matt continuavam sendo uns dos criminosos mais procurados pela policia internacional.

Após duas semanas em uma prisão sigilosa os dois foram estranhamente liberados para um cárcere privado...É claro que ele devia ter imaginado algo.

Dias depois, Mello recebe a ligação.

Então os dois estavam sendo intimados a trabalhar com Near. Algo sobre um novo caso de assassinatos. Mello não pode evitar um sorriso ao pensar que o gênio Near não conseguia dar conta disso sozinho e que estavam pedindo sua ajuda.

Claro que ele poderia recusar, mas apenas um louco para preferir ir para a cadeia, além de que como todos sabem, chatear a polícia pode tornar a cadeia muito mais desagradável. Mas, a idéia de trabalhar com Near também não era nada ,mas nada agradável.

Mello pega outra barra de chocolate de seu sobretudo, já a sétima em menos de duas horas. Ele estava nervoso, enquanto Matt apenas jogava tranquilamente seu Nintendo DS. Sentindo que se ficasse pensando mais um segundo naquele assunto ficaria louco tentou pensar em outra coisa. Uma fábrica de chocolate só para ele foi a que melhor acalmou seus nervos.

Mas logo um assunto mais sério veio lhe à mente: o chefe do FBI queria uma resposta hoje sobre a proposta que havia lhe feito. Ou trabalhar com Near ou cadeia... Resposta era um pouco óbvia, mas ainda assim Mello hesitava em aceitar. Pensar tanto já o havia rendido um grande atraso. Era capaz de logo estarem batendo em sua porta para levá-los pra cadeia.

Mello se levantou de supetão:

"Vamos logo Matt."

Matt desligou o Nintendo e se levantou pegando seu casaco e indo atrás de Mello, ele tinha uma vontade enorme de zoar com Mello só que se o fizesse era bem possível do loiro fazer o trabalho que os agentes não fizeram. Mello desembrulhou a oitava barra de chocolate do dia e a mordeu nervoso. Pegou sua moto e Matt o carro e assim seguiram até o local onde encontraria Near e seus subordinados.

Nas ruas Mello passava entres os carros, muito rápido. Entre 150-160 km/h. Deixando Matt para trás, mas ao chegar na porta do QG, esperou Matt. Ao o ruivo chegar, passou pelo portão acompanhado do amigo e deu de cara com uma enorme porta de vidro.

Com o hálito quente fez com que o vidro embaçasse, sabendo que havia uma câmera por ali escreveu sobre o vidro embaçado: E logo saiu da frente da mensagem para quem quer que estivesse observando as câmeras visse sua agradável mensagem. "abre logo essa merda."

-

-

-

**N/A (Chocolate):** Chocolate na area! Tipo espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Tá bem curto...-Leva pedrada-. Mas é porque é o POV do Mello...T.T Gomensai...Não me matem! Se me matarem não tem mais fic, -Mostra língua e sai correndo ada multidão enfurecida-. É contigo Cream! Socorro!

**xXx**

**N/A: (Cream):** Oe gentchy! espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Logo chega o segundo, que já tá escrito, mas a gente resolveu dividir e não postar no mesmo dia porque...a gente é má 8D (Mentira, a gente quer mais review...erm...bem, eu quero 8DD) -Foge da multidão com a chocolate- .../O/ AHHHHHHH


	2. Outro começo

**Não dissemos q era rápido?!**

**Tá ai o segundo capítulo...**

**Divirtam-se**

-

-

-

Após o término do caso Kira, os agentes da SPK acabaram se separando e com o surgimento de um novo caso, precisava de novos parceiros.

Near sabia que Mello e Matt haviam sobrevivido, e sendo procurados pela policia pelos crimes que cometeram, o FBI propôs como pena que trabalhassem juntos no caso, ao invés de terem como pena a prisão.

O QG estava extremamente agitado. Havia poucos homens trabalhando na operação e a expectativa de mais duas cabeças brilhantes fazia com que houvesse um clima de nervosismo.

Todos sabiam da rixa entre Mello e Near, e tinham medo de Mello não aceitar a proposta, mesmo sabendo que somente um idiota não a aceitaria, mas não podia se esperar nada se tratando de Mello.

O único que parecia calmo era Near, que aguardava pacientemente a chegada dos dois possíveis colegas de trabalho, construindo um castelo de cartas de baralho, já na quinta camada.

15h45min.

Os dois estavam atrasados. Uma hora atrasados, havia cochichos por todo o QG. Alguns se lamentando, outros dizendo o quanto Mello era idiota de ter recusado, e alguns até mesmo acusando Near de ser o culpado de tudo aquilo.O fato era que aparentemente os dois haviam desistido e que haveriam pessoas no caso. Near parecia desinteressado com tudo que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Near? – Daniel, o mais novo agente aproximou-se de Near. – Eles não vêm.

Near não respondeu, nem tirou os olhos do castelo de cartas, que agora já chegava ao sétimo andar. Daniel acabou por se afastar, indo conversar com Jeff, um dos outros agentes do caso.

- O que ele disse?

- Nada.

- Novidade...Esse garoto é muito estranho.

- É...Mas o garoto estranho é nosso chefe.- Daniel deu um gole em seu café.- Bem, vamos trabalhar.

16h13min.

Mello e Matt estavam muito atrasados. Ninguém acreditava que eles realmente fossem chegar. Daniel já havia saído para mandar uma equipe ir atrás de Mello e Matt e levá-los para a prisão mais próxima, enquanto os outros haviam ido para seus respectivos postos afinal, o caso ainda estava sem solução, não importava se teriam ou não ajuda.

O único que continuava no QG era Near. Ninguém sabia o porquê, e ninguém se atreveria a perguntar afinal: "Near é um gênio, gênios podem ser estranhos"

Eram 5h da tarde quando Near olhou por cima de 15 andares de cartas de baralho perfeitamente equilibradas, para um dos vários monitores na parede e viu o loiro escrevendo na porta com sua linguagem habitual. Seguido pelo ruivo.

O próprio Near desceu os 20 andares do prédio e abriu a porta, encarando os dois de frente.

- Pelo menos chegaram antes da policia pegar vocês.

-

-

-

**N/A (Chocolate):** e aí meu povo! Sudades? - Desvia do tiro.- O Segundo também está pequeno! É isso aí...Vejo que multidões enfurecidas tem fôlego...Então eu acho que vou começa a COOOORREEEER! CREAM! É CONTIGO! -corre-.

**N/A (Cream):** Bem..erm...ela fugiu então eu fico pra explicar umas coisas:

**1º-** A história ta meio estranha, mas a partir do próximo capítulo ela vai se desenvolver melhor, e vai ser narrada em 3º pessoa n.n

**2º-** O próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco mais a sair, mas não muito, porque na verdade ele já está praticamente escrito, só precisamos tirar o PRG e passar pro word XD

**3º-** A fic terá um surpresa...(é só isso mesmo q eu vou falar...só queria deixar vcs com expectativa 8D)

Erm...-foge-.../O/


	3. Roses

**Oe. 8D**

**A gente não morreu 8D**

**Pelo menos eu, Cream, não...ainda**

**Pq eu to postando sem a tia Chocolate revisar e sem saber, e acho q ela vai me bater 8D**

**Mas eu queria muito postar, e acho q o pessoal não tem nada contra né? XD**

**Então se isso for um adeus, erm...Tchau 8D/ e cuidem bem dos meu bebês Rogério e Rivaldo :B (?)**

**Boa leitura 8DD**

-

-

-

-

Mello olhou para Matt e esse apenas lhe deu um olhar tipo, eu te avisei

O loiro suspira frustrado. Nem se quisesse conseguiria esconder sua má vontade de trabalhar com Near.

"Vamos começar logo com essa investigação?" Diz em seu tom impaciente de sempre para Near.

"Sim...A maioria dos agentes já saiu. Mais tarde apresento-os a vocês" Near guia os dois até o 16º andar, à uma sala repleta de computadores, monitores e papéis por todos os lados.

Mello analisa cada uns dos componentes da sala. Estava realmente uma bagunça, tava explicado o porque da investigação não estar andando, seria impossível trabalhar naquele lugar " O que vocês descobriram até agora?" Pergunta Matt, enquanto jogava Ds.

" Tudo o que temos são alguns casos de assassinato em áreas isoladas do país, mas os assassinatos seguem o fato de que foram com mulheres, de 25 a 30 anos, sempre com marcas de estrangulamento até agora temos listado 17 mortes, tudo leva a crer que é um serial killer. Mas o mais estranho é que o assassino, seja lá quem for, sempre deixa uma rosa vermelha dentro do corpo da vitima, no lugar do coração, algo um tanto piegas para um crime assim, acreditasse que seja um crime ideológico ou algo do tipo -

Mello começa a pensar. "Vocês têm a hora de cada assassinato? " Pergunta Mello sentando-se em uma cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

"Sim...er...eu tenho certeza de que está em algum lugar por aqui..." Near passa a olhar alguns papéis em cima de uma das mesas.

"Vocês deviam arrumar melhor isso aqui" Matt diz, em tom de brincadeira, enquanto folheava alguns papéis em outra mesa.

Mello apenas sorri do comentário do amigo e olha para as telas do computador e depois para Matt e esse logo entendeu o recado. Sentou na frente de um e começou a dá uma olhada nos dados que ali tinha. "Então achou? " O loiro perguntou tirando o sobre tudo e sentando na frente de outro computador.

"Os assassinatos aconteceram nas casas das vitimas, que moravam sozinhas. A distancia entre os locais é muito grande para a diferença de horários. Alguns aconteciam em estados distantes, mas com poucas horas de diferença."

"O que nos faz supor que existem mais de um assassino..."- completou Matt

"Vocês podem ter acesso a todos os dados no computador central do Qg, deixem-me apenas liberar os dados" Near sentou-se na frente de um dos computadores.

"Não é necessário Near" Matt agora mostrava a tela do computador em que estivera mexendo por alguns minutos, todos os dados já estavam destravados " Afinal, isso não é nada pra um bom hacker." Disse em tom brincalhão.

Mello às vezes se impressionava como Matt podia ser tão bom como hacker. Mello se levantou e olhou para tela. "Pelos dados são quatro seriais killers. Assim explicaria a distância e a exatidão de hora."

Near se aproxima do computador para olhar as informações, ficando ao lado de Mello "Mas não podemos afirmar isso, Mello."

"Mas observe aqui esses aqui. " Mello aponta pra os quatro últimos depois olha para Near." Foram em dias seguidos, em locais muitos distantes. Não tem como duas ou três pessoas fazerem isso.Enquanto uma faz uma vitima no Norte do país na dia seguinte já é no Sul, e assim por diante..."

"Não se esqueça Mello...de que podem haver muito mais do que quatro...dãh" Near olhou para Mello com cara de 'não acredito que você não tinha entendido'

Matt dá uma risada contida, que logo parou depois de Mello o olhar."Então quanto você acha que são Near?" Pergunta estressado.

-"...Não sei, mas como mello disse, são no mínimo quatro" Near leva seu olhar de Matt até Mello.

Mello volta a comer a barra que havia pegado, tirando um pedaço enquanto olhava para tela do computador. Quando teve uma idéia. "Matt! Você consegue saber o próximo local com esses dados?

"Como Mello? " Ixi o loiro teve uma idéia, coitado dele.

"Cruzando todas as informações!... Depois eu que sou o loiro." Mello falou a última frase baixinho.

E foi o que Matt fez.

Matt consegue na verdade três lugares possíveis. "Bem...E agora gênio. "pergunta Matt em um tom brincalhão.

" Temos fazer eliminação. " Qual critério? " Hum... -O que você acha Near?"

"Bem...todas as mulheres eram solteiras"

"Acho que já podemos eliminar as casas em que moram mais de uma pessoa" Completou Matt " Com isso sobram duas"

"Agora entre 25 e 30 anos." Mello olha para tela." Sobra essa. " Aponta pra o endereço.

"Melhor agirmos logo" Near pega o telefone " vou pedir para um carro me levar até lá e vou procurar essa tal de..."

" Mary Jane" Responde Matt.

"Sim...Então eu vou até lá e ver o que consigo"

"Sim, acho melhor eu ficar aqui...Mello, melhor ir com o Near"

" Matt, não é necessário, eu posso ir sozinho" Near pegava um casaco em uma das cadeiras " Não me leve a mal Near, mas acho que você precisa de um pouco de...proteção" Matt olhou para ele e então para Mello com um sorriso no rosto.

Mello deve uma vontade enorme de arrancar aquele sorrisinho da cara de Matt. " De jeito nenhum, esse pirralho já tem 17 anos. "

"E por ele ser um pirralho ele precisa de proteção. E quantos anos você tem Mello?" Pergunta Matt. " Sou mais novo que você seu vovô." Diz pegando o sobretudo." Vamos lá. Não me diga que não consegue ficar junto do Near?"

"Mas é claro que eu consigo!"

" Duvido." Diz Matt com uma cara incredula.

" Veremos." Mello pega o casaco." Bora pirralho." Diz saindo da sala.

" Consegui. "Matt volta sua atenção para a tela.

...

* * *

"Ahm..Mello..eu ainda não chamei um carro" Disse Near dentro do elevador. " Nós não temos tempo pra isso" Mello puxava Near apressado, levando-o para fora do prédio "Toma, fica com o do Matt" Mello passou um capacete para Near. "Você sabe dirigir uma moto?"

"... Não" Near colocava o capacete vermelho, contrastando com o branco de suas roupas " Hum..."

Mello montou em sua moto "Vem, você fica na garupa"

"E-eu?" Near sentou-se na parte de trás da moto, circundando a cintura de Mello com os braços. Estava levemente vermelho, felizmente o capacete escondia

" Pronto?" Um Mello igualmente vermelho falava por trás de seu capacete. "Sim."

"Então vamos."

E partiram.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Por hoje é só pessoal 8DD/**


End file.
